Finding Buttercup
by csouthard11
Summary: "Butch you jerk! this isn't fun-" Her voice cuts short, forming into a muffled scream. (Butch and Buttercup have a fight, Buttercup gets kidnapped, because of Butch. A Greens story with reds and blues shoved off into the background.) (Language issues may arise if you don't like cursing)


_**"You make me, smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath. . ."**_

* * *

Butch's eyes fly open at the obnoxiously loud ringing of his phone, in the pocket of the pants he never took off last night.

He groans and reaches into the pocket, pulling out his phone, recognizing the ringtone and pressing ignore.

It's Buttercup's ringtone. He thinks bitterly, shutting his eyes and letting his phone fall out of his, now limp, hand.

He recalls last nights events, Buttercup and him fighting, screaming at each other.

* * *

_"Butch, why do you still have Princess in your contacts?" Buttercup's face twists into one of anger, directed at Butch._

_ Butch shrugs, not taking his eyes away from the television, one arm around her shoulder and the other shoving popcorn into his mouth._

_ "That's not an answer!" Buttercup growls at him, grabbing his arm and slinging it from around her shoulder._

_ "Why are you getting mad about it?" He asks, swallowing the last handful of popcorn and turning to face her. _

_ "Oh I don't know" Her voice turns sarcastic as she stands, glaring down at him. "Maybe because we've been dating for a year and you still have your Ex-girlfriend's number in your phone!"_

_ "So?" Butch asks, not understating what she's upset about. "It's not like I use it, I just never got around to deleting it."_

_ Buttercup scowls and brings the phone up to her face, fooling around and opening his recent texts, typing in Princess's name to find the most recent texts._

_ Hundreds of texts appear, some of them as recent as this week. Mostly her asking for him to come over, for him to dump Buttercup, for him to come back to her._

_ Most of them are unread, but that doesn't make Buttercup's anger subside, not even in the least._

_ "What the hell is wrong with you!" She screams at him. "How could you 'Forget' to delete her number when she messages you this much!"_

_ "I just never got around to it!" Butch yells back, standing up from the couch and snatching his phone from Buttercup. "I'm going home, where I won't get yelled at!" _

_ He storms to the door, not stopping once to look back at Buttercup, who at this point was trying nto to cave in and apologize. She never apologizes when she thinks she's right, and she definitely think she's right here._

_ "Butch." She says, watching him storm off into the snow, towards his car. "If you go right now it proves that you can't man up enough to face our first big fight." She pauses, he's stopped walking, but he hasn't turned around. "If you go, don't come back. We're done."_

_ Butch almost turns around, almost, but his ego refuses, and pushes him further on towards his car. _

_ "Good" he says, watching her movements from the corner of his eye, waiting for her to cave. "You're a bitch anyway."_

_ He looks out his window, seeing her small form standing at the door, glaring at him. He glares back, too late to turn back now._

_ He turns the key, backing out of the Utonium driveway as soon as the car starts, not daring look back at her again, because he knows if he does he'll turn back._

* * *

This, this is a game, and he had just won.

Buttercup had called him first, that means she's ready to apologize. He'll accept her apology, and they can put the argument behind them, but for now he decides to continue his sleep and let her sweat it out for a while.

* * *

A couple of hours later Butch finally decides to roll out of bed, making a bee line for the bath room and looking at his reflection in the large mirror above the sink.

His hair curls about his head, he hadn't washed out the hair gel last night, and turning in his sleep had caused it to form into a new life form.

Other than that his reflection is just as normal as every other day.

He smirks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. One missed call from Buttercup Utonium. Flashes across the screen.

He pushed the play button and turns on the speaker phone, so he can fix his hair while he listens to her appoligy.

"You have one missed call, Wednesday, December 12th, 2013, Eight O'clock A.M. Butch." Buttercup's voice follows the robotic woman's, Butch stops with a smirk to listen to her. "It's Buttercup, this isn't funny, who are these guys? If you're doing this to scare me into an apology it won't work! Now stop it! Butch answer your fucking phone this isn't funny!" he can hear in her voice that she's crying, and hard at this point. "Butch you jerk! this isn't fun-" Her voice cuts short, forming into a muffled scream.

Butch's eyes widen as he stares at his phone, listening to muffled screams, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, before a static like sound starts, the sound of the phone being moved. the next voice Butch hears isn't Buttercup's, it's deep, and scratchy, a mans voice.

"Hello Butch. Long time no see eh buddy?" the owner of the voice stops to laugh, and Butch's mind races to trace the voice in his memories. "It's Will, remember, you took my daughter's virginity? You had sex with my wife? You KILLED MY FUCKING DOG!" By the end he was screaming, and he pauses, taking a deep breath. "Listen to me. I have been waiting two two years for this, a chance for revenge, and if you think I'm not gonna take it you're a stupid fuck. I'm not gonna lie, I'm gonna kill your girlfriend." another pause, and a laugh. "And I'm gonna like it." The message ends, and the robotic female voice comes back on, telling him that he has no more messages.

He's stopped listening though. Staring at his phone, trying to make sense of the things he just heard.

Will. Will. Butch thinks, straining his mind until finally, Will. William Kraft. Butch had dated his daughter, Melina, or Malinda, something like that. he had taken her virginity, but that's nothing to kill someone over! He thinks harder, he had had sex with the mans wife, twice. Man, she was hot, and he was only fifteen, and she was HOT, what was he suppose to do, turn her down? That was nothing to kill someone over! He had, too, killed the mans dog, but that had been a complete accident. He had been trying to leave the house unnoticed after the second time with Will's wife, the guard dog had been in the way when he jumped over the fence, Butch had landed directly on it's neck, snapping the dog out of existence. Well, out of living existence. THAT'S NO REASON TO KILL BUTTERCUP!

Butch snaps out of his trance, leaving his phone on the sink and his hair only half done as he runs out of the bathroom, out of his bedroom, and down the hall to Brick's room.

"BRICK!" He yells, knocking on his brother's door, knowing it would be locked after Boomer and he had tried to shave his head last week. "WE GOT A PROBLEM! HELP! BRICK!" He yells again. "OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR!" He goes to knock again, his fist colliding swiftly into Brick's nose, a sickening crunch filling the air around them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Brick yells, holding his, now bloody, nose with his hands, trying to ease the pain.

"Brick, I don't have time for your problems!" Butch screeches, grabbing onto Brick's arm and dragging him on down the hall toward Boomer's room.

Butch doesn't bother knocking, knowing Boomer's too dumb to remember to lock his doors every night.

Butch rushes in, letting go of his grip on Brick's arm so he can fling the mattress out from underneath Boomer, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Boomer's eyes fly open once he hits the ground, and a groan of pain escapes his lips and he looks up to see both of his brothers standing over him, Butch with crazy eyes and sweat all over his face, and Brick covering a bloody nose.

"What's going on?"


End file.
